


The First Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft holmes

by orphan_account



Series: The Many Encounters of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes had just solved another case and he'd only been on the squad for 2 weeks! Greg walks home when a mysterious, black car zoomed in front of him and an unknown voice on the other end asked for him to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft holmes 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO I spent the past few hours coming up with this idea to start a series along this plot, I hope you enjoy.

"Bastard” Detective inspector Greg Lestrade cussed under his breath as he walked away from the crime scene that took Sherlock Holmes only two hours to work out who committed the dirty deed, their motive, where, and when. He did this all with a obnoxious smile on his face as well as making exaggerated ‘ohs’ and ‘ah ha!s’ while pacing around the room like a mad man. Sherlock had only been on the squad for what? Two weeks now? and already everyone swooned over him like he was George Clooney or something. Greg contemplated this for a while but pushed the thought aside with a loud huff into the cold, starry night sky.

Greg turned the last corner that lead to his small flat but was interrupted by a sleek black car who pulled over fiver meters in front of him and opened its left backseat door. Greg felt the slight tingle in his pocket indicating he was getting a call, he desperately fished out the vibrating phone and accepted the call and brought his mobile to his ear,

“The car is for you, it will take you to me, so please, get in” the man, at least he thought it was man on the other end of the call said calmly.

“Why?” Greg questioned with a slight hint of agitation in his response,

“I’ll be awaiting your presence Detective Inspector” the voice said, the phone beeped signalling he’d hung up. Greg returned his phone to his pocket and stepped hesitantly towards the foreign vehicle. In the back seat sat a small, thin dark hair women with her eyes buried in her blackberry, it was only when she asked Greg his name that he could really see her pretty little face.

“Get in, Mycroft is waiting for you” she said bluntly turning her attention back to her phone. Greg Lestrade double checked his utility belt for his taser, sure enough it sat on his left hip comfortably. The women sitting in the back of the car blind folded Greg as he got in, the car took off down the road, not long after, it stopped in front of a warehouse, Greg was ushered out of the car and into the building, still unsure where he was or why he was here.

Greg was taken to a seat where the blindfold was removed, a tall man with auburn coloured hair stepped towards Greg, he wore a dark blue suit with maroon pin stripes. The man carried an umbrella in his hand although they were inside. Still adjusting to the light change in the warehouse, Greg was unable to keep focus on the man as he was still trying to shake the flinch off his face from the suddenly lighting change. Soon enough Greg's eyes adjusted and he settled into the seat in the middle of a ware house in front of a man he’d never seen before in his entire life. The man examined Greg’s face before introducing himself,

“Mycroft Holmes”


	2. The First Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of the first encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes. Greg Lestrade leaves the warehouse where Mycroft had placed him but stops when Mycroft proposes something Greg never thought he'd agree to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got amazing feed back on my first chapter :) this one is rather short but still heart warming, I may post the next part, "The Second Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes" a little later.

“There’s two of you?” Greg moaned, his back slouched slightly,

“yes, I have reason to believe you are in recent encounters with my younger brother” Mycrfot stated more like a fact then a question.

Greg nodded in reply,

“you see my brother and I, we don’t have the most well, great relationship, to say the least. I’m offering you a high amount of compensation for surveillance and regular updates on his well-being” Mycroft brought his hands to his mouth and tapped his face lightly as he waited for a responsive from the grey haired detective.

“No, fuck you” greg replied sharply, he stood from his chair and started to walk away when something caught his attention,

“how about coffee then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night :) bye now beautiful! Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
